Spare a Thought for Me
by oldmoviewatcher
Summary: Ziva, no longer at NCIS, spends a night out at the Opera. Tonight, however, she is mourning the loss of not only her baby sister, but also her best friend, and should have been, lover.
1. Remember Me Once in a While

**Thanks to a tumblr prompt given to me by tivafanintheusa **_**and **_**with her permission, I give you Spare a Thought for Me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**NCIS**_**, Tony and Ziva, or **_**Phantom of the Opera**_**.**

**Enjoy!**

Ziva stares ahead of her. Today is her sister's birthday, and though she is trying to live for herself, there is a part of her that will always honor her baby sister. That night is tonight. Shuddering at the memory of the bombing, the woman instead listens to the orchestra tune their instruments, the clarinet and saxaphone the loudest of all. Minutes later, she smiles a little once the lights fade, knowing the opera is about to start.

As the first song is sung, Ziva becomes transported into a world of terror and excitement. She has not known the feelings for months now, unsure if her thoughts are correct. Dismissing the thought, the woman continues to watch the show captured in the scenery and the voices she knows could have been her sister. Then, the lead sings her first song of the show, for her as the character and as the actress. The notes hit perfectly, but Ziva is no longer listening to the music, but the lyrics. Her mind ebbs and flows with the woman singing, but once the last note has hit, Ziva realizes a steady stream of tears flow down her cheeks. Her thoughts are no longer on her sister, but someone else equally as important.

Once the first act is over, Ziva can take the reminder no longer. Afraid of crying through the next act and spoiling the other patrons' experience, the woman simply leaves the chilly night air. Deciding she needs fresh air tonight, the woman walks through the streets of the city she thought she would never see again, the song she resonated so well with earlier playing in her head constantly. By the time she has walked the three city blocks to her hotel, the woman collapses onto the bed in her room. Still crying, the woman stares out the window, wondering if leaving America behind is still the best option for her life.

As her mind wanders, she hears a ding from her computer on the desk at the far side of the room. Wiping away a stray tear, the woman finds a text from Tony and smiles. Only Tony would contact her at her weakest point. They have not spoken lately, but she can practically see his smile as she rereads the question of what she is thinking of. Shaking her head, Ziva sits at the chair placed at the desk and replies she is thinking of him and asks if he is thinking of her. Her answer comes with a smile emoticon and a question to where she is. Now, she simply wishes he were here with her. She needs him.

Biting her lip, the woman types in one word:

Paris.

**Review!**


	2. Promise Me You'll Try

**Thanks for the reviews and follows I got. I got one guest review telling me reading "the woman" was rather annoying. I wish you'd (if you could have) reviewed as an actual person, 'cause honestly, I'm inclined to agree. Hopefully this second chapter will be a little more to your liking.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the book of _Phantom of the Opera_ either.**

**Enjoy!**

Tony stares at the word that shows itself on his computer screen. Part of him wants to board a flight to Paris and find his wayward partner, but after little to no contact, he decides not to test his desire. Instead, the tired agent leans back into his sofa cushion and contemplates his next message. With a few quick clacks on his keyboard, the man asks what she is doing there. His reply comes in the form of a video clip. Opening the video file, the movie buff finds Phantom of the Opera music filling his living room. As he listens to the familiar song play, Tony looks at the clock at the bottom right of his lap top and realizes Tali's birthday was, or is, today. Tony tells Ziva the fact, mainly to reassure her he understands before quickly adding his thoughts on the movie.

After a few minutes with no reply, Tony walks to his kitchen for water. From his stance at the kitchen counter, the agent stares at his computer as if he is able to use a type of Jedi mind power to make Ziva reply. Shaking his head at his absurd thought, Tony puts his water bottle on his island and strikes up a conversation with Kate. The man is half way through explaining how seeing Ziva would be a good thing when a ding sounds on his computer moments later causes him to smirk.

Walking quickly to his couch and reading his ninja's message, Tony is shocked to find that the woman he longs to see wants to see him. Her only demand is they have to meet in Paris. The agent responds in kind with a quick remark about not wanting to be stood up for a Phantom. Content with his comment, the reply the man gets is a little darker than he would have liked. Ziva answers that there have been enough ghosts in her life. Now, all Tony wants is to be in the same room as his friend and almost lover as he reads her words to gauge her reaction. Sadly, all he can do is type back:

Count to a million. I'm on my way.

**Review!**


End file.
